


TVD Diversion- Klaroline

by aint_no_baby_mama_drama



Category: The Vampire Diaries, the originals - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Klaroline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:30:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aint_no_baby_mama_drama/pseuds/aint_no_baby_mama_drama
Summary: Prompt idea where instead of Klaus being an ass towards Caroline after he dug up those graves for the 12 witches he actually comforts a distressed CarolineEnjoy:)





	TVD Diversion- Klaroline

“There, 12 graves for 12 witches, like it never happened” Klaus tossed the shovel down and slid the sleeves of his gray Henley back down his arm. “Only, ” He paused as he reached forward to grab his jacket and shrug it on. “It did happen. And now Silas has everything he needs to open the gates and unleash hell on earth.” He finished, looking over at Caroline with a pointed look.

“You were just going to let Bonnie die” She accused, crossing her arms over her chest and maintaining her angry face.

“I know arithmetic isn’t your strong point,” He responded, walking towards her. “But 1 is still less than 12” By the time he finished his statement she was already up on her feet and facing him.

“Yeah but that one is my best friend” She argued back. Klaus let a small smirk come to his face as he stepped closer to her still.

“You tell yourself whatever you need to so you can sleep at night” He told her, lifting his shoulders in a small shrug as he did so. Caroline glared back at him for a moment before flickering her eyes over his shoulder to the mounds of freshly turned dirt just behind him. Suddenly her stubbornness was gone and her bad mood was replaced with disgust. Caroline looked back to his face quickly.

“I just killed 12 people” She diverted her eyes from his and instead focused on something in the distance as she willed herself not to cry. She refused to look weak in front of Klaus. The realization kept repeating itself over and over in her head and she felt her breath begin to come out in little gasps.

“Caroline” He nearly whispered her name as he put his hands on her shoulders.“Hey…” He said, drawing her attention back to him. “Don’t do that” He said, really unsure of how he would be able to handle it if she started crying. He wasn’t the best with emotions. Even when Rebekah was on an emotional rant he would always make a comment and dodge out of the room. But Caroline crying felt different, it upset him a bit more. He rubbed his hands against her shoulders in an attempt to comfort her but it seemed to backfire. Caroline felt the tears start to fall and let herself cry. She started full on crying and moved into Klaus, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder. He stood still for a few moments before returning the hug. She continued to sob into his chest, feeling the sudden guilt of her actions weighing down on her. “Caroline…” He repeated, sighing as he pulled her closer against his chest.

“I killed 12 people… oh my god..” She continued to breakdown, moving her hands up to grip onto the collar of Klaus’ jacket. She knew logically that she should stop crying and that she was being way too dramatic but she couldn’t stop. Each time she tried to stop, her mind would replay the witches dropping around her one by one until she was back in sobs. Klaus just stood still, holding her and letting her cry until he felt her knees began to shake below her. Klaus sighed softly and pulled back from her pressing two fingers under her chin to tilt her head up to look at him.

“Hey…” He repeated, waiting until her blue-green eyes locked with his to continue. “Your best friend is alive, you made a tough choice but you and I both know if you had to go back you would do it again, knowing the consequences. No point crying now.” Klaus finished, swiping his thumbs over her wet cheeks a few times as she slowly calmed down.

“But I killed them… and now Silas can unleash hell on earth as you put it…” She said, sniffling and lifting her arms to wipe her sleeves across her face, feeling a bit silly now. Klaus was silent for a few moments as he struggled for the words to say. He really wasn’t the comforting type but he really did want to comfort her.

“My apologies for being so harsh” He said, genuinely. Caroline stood back from him, finishing wiping her face and adjusting herself, feeling more embarrassed by the second for that episode.

“Well..thank you for your apology.. I know those don’t come easy to you” She responded, sniffling slightly. “And thank you for… all of that. Dealing with me” She said, Klaus smiled softly and lifted his hand, gently trailing his knuckles down the side of her face.

“Love I would deal with you any day” He responded, lifting an eyebrow at her, earning a laugh from her. She just gently slapped a hand against his chest.

“And there you go, being you again. Thank you” She said again before bending to grab her bag by her feet. As she stood back up she pointed a finger at him. “This doesn’t change anything between us” As the words left her mouth, Klaus lifted his hands up by his head in a form of surrender.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, sweetheart” He agreed. Caroline left him with one last lingering smile before she turned to move quickly through the woods, heading home.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Always taking prompt requests!! (aka please send them to me!! Drabbles, smut, fluff, AU, WHATEVER!) :)


End file.
